Vivant Mais Mort
by Asuka et Kineko
Summary: Hors Série Lève toi et Marche: POV Solo. Qu'est-il arrivé à Solo entre sa mort et le début de LTEM? spoiler pour LTEM


****

Lève toi et Marche

Hors-série: Confessions d'un petit con

Auteur : Asuka Kureru

****

Genre : **Gore**, grossièretés, POV Solo

****

Email : asukasama@ifrance.com

****

Disclaimer : Solo est pas à moi ;__; (par contre Nelson et les autres gosses des rues, allez-y gaiement si vous les voulez. Eurgh.)

Au début je voulais écrire dans le style de Duo dans LTEM, mais Solo a décidé qu'il aimait mieux le style de narration que Kin a employé dans Pierre et les Loups, un dialogue dont on entend qu'un seul côté. 

Merci Kin pour la correction ^__^

Y a des mecs qui pensent que mourir après des semaines d'agonie, d'une maladie qui te pourrit littéralement les entrailles et te bouffe les poumons est la chose la plus atroce qu'on puisse subir. Quand on a connu ça, y a pas grand chose qui peut être pire, pas vrai? 

Et puis ils vous tapotent la tête, contents de leurs conseils bien intentionnés et de leur opinion condescendante. 

Je veux enculer ces certaines personnes avec une bouteille de bière ébréchée. 

Tu sais quoi? Ya pire que de mourir dans la souffrance. Bien pire. 

Par exemple, mourir de tout ça. Et en revenir.

Avec tes poumons toujours aussi pourris qu'avant, j'ajouterai. Et un besoin qui te ronge et qui devient plus gros et plus affamé qu'un nom de dieu de rat dans une carcasse.

Non, je veux pas dire pour de vrai, crétin! Si j'avais un vrai rat dans le bide, je le sortirais de là au couteau. 

Ouais, ce couteau-ci. 

Yep, il est foutrement bien aiguisé. J'en prends soin faut dire. Il est pas magnifique? 

Quelle chochotte. Ca peut pas être signe de bonne santé de tourner tout vert comme ça, t'sais? Et j'en connais un rayon à propos des couleurs de peau pas catholiques. Jette un coup d'œil à la mienne. 

Comment ça, tu croyais que j'étais juste un drogué? Je suis pas un putain de drogué. Si tu regardes comme y faut, tu peux voir que j'ai pas une peau juste blanche. Elle est bleue, bordel. Tiens, regarde mes poignets. Tu vois? Bleu. Et vert à certains endroits, mais je te montre pas ceux-là tant que tu m'as pas payé bien plus que deux petits verres.

J'ai déjà fumé quelques joints, bien sûr, mais j'ai jamais été assez stupide pour essayer des drogues plus dure. On peut crever de ces saloperies.

... Je vais rire hystériquement si je veux, mon pote. C'est pas comme si qui que ce soit faisait gaffe à moi. Mate. Personne nous regarde.

... C'est juste un truc que j'ai remarqué. Personne n'a l'air de me voir. Oh, je veux dire si je leur marche sur le pied ils me remarquent, mais ils auront pas besoin de longtemps pour m'oublier la seconde où je suis hors de leur vue. 

Pourquoi tu peux me voir? Ben, t'es bourré. Je peux te garantir que la seconde où tu te réveilleras avec la gueule de bois du siècle, je serai rien de plus qu'une hallucination éthylique. 

Tu crois que c'est cool. 

Moi pas.

Nah, les gens me rentrent pas dedans quand je marche dans la rue. C'est plus du genre ils ont l'air d'aimer l'autre coté de la rue plus que le mien. Tu sais comment les riches de L1 ou L4 on des yeux qui glissent sur les mendiants crado ou les vielles putes? Putain ouais, des cibles plus faciles y'a pas. Ben c'est pareil, sauf qu'ils ont même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il le font. Quand je suis dans un magasin, faut que je sois en train de secouer un gros billet sous le nez du vendeur pour qu'il me remarque. La plupart du temps c'est plus facile de juste prendre ce que je veux et de ressortir sans me prendre la tête. J'ai même pas besoin d'agir comme si j'avais rien fait de mal, je devrais vraiment avoir l'air méga-nerveux pour que ces grippe-sous fassent attention à moi. Ca ou foutre les étalages par terre à coups de pieds, peut-être. 

... Ouais, tu pourrais croire que c'est cool. 

Moi pas.

Les petits gamins dans les jupes de leur mère sont les seuls qui me voient vraiment. Et les gosses des rues comme moi. Mais ils s'enfuient toujours avant de me reconnaître. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais pour eux je suis dangereux. T'as jamais rencontré un psychopathe? Un de ces mecs qui viennent dans les bidonvilles de L2 à la recherche d'une proie qui manquera à personne. Ben ils s'enfuient devant moi juste de cette manière. Ils ont jamais fait ca avant... 

Qu'est-ce que ca peut me foutre qu'ils me reconnaissent? 

Bois celui-là, mec. 

Va te faire foutre, bois et peut-être que je répondrai. Bois, j'te dis!

... Brave bête. 

... Ce que ca me fout... la dernière conversation que j'ai eue, si on peut appeler ça une conversation, c'était ya trois semaines, avec cette vendeuse, quand j'ai foutu son étalage par terre à coups de pieds. J'étais en train de chourer de la bouffe juste sous son nez et elle, elle jetait des regards de la mort à ce pauvre gosse au coin de la rue qui devait pas avoir cinq ans et avait probablement rien mangé depuis qu'il avait été largué dans la rue une semaine plus tôt! Et jusqu'au moment où je me suis énervé, elle ne m'a _pas_ vu.

J'étais un chef de bande, mec! J'avais des potes de partout, et des ennemis et tout. Et des petits gosses à prendre soin... mains maintenant--bon. J'avais toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, ou même juste avec qui traîner. Et regarde-moi. Honnêtement. Regarde à mon putain de sourire. 

Ca te donne envie de me flanquer un pain dans la gueule, hein? Bien. C'est le but.

J'aime pas qu'on m'ignore. 

Ouais, c'est plus facile de voler et de s'enfuir sans me faire choper. Mais... 

... pourquoi j'aurais besoin de nourriture et d'autres trucs?

Je suis mort, mec.

Bois-en encore un autre.

Bien sûr que c'est immonde. C'est fait maison. Les gens du coin appellent ça de l'arrache-couilles. C'est garanti pour te rendre plus bourré que le ver dans la bouteille de tequila. 

Ouais, je sais que le ver est crevé dans la bouteille. Pourquoi tu crois que je te parlais de lui?

Enfin, pourquoi tu vas penser que je te ferais boire juste pour changer le sujet? 

... Pourquoi tu veux savoir? 

J'arrêterai de faire mumuse avec mon couteau si j'en ai envie. Va te faire foutre.

... Okay. Okay. Ils sont morts. Le dernier est mort y'a deux mois. Content?

Mes gamins sont morts.

Non, je chiale pas, espère de retardé! Je suis Solo! Je pleure PAS, putain! Je pleure jamais. J'ai rien qui vaille la peine de chialer. Je crèverai avec un sourire sur la gueule.

... et puis, je peux plus chialer de toute façon...

Je peux pas, c'est tout. Même si je voulais --pas que je veuille--mais les larmes coulent pas, c'est tout. Enfin je m'en fous, j'ai jamais chialé quand je pouvais encore alors je crois pas que ca va me manquer.

... Non, ils sont pas tous morts de la maladie. Y en restait sept de vivants quand j'ai clamsé. 

Nelson a été stupide. Le petit crétin! Je croyais que je l'avais élevé mieux que ca, le taré. Il a bouffé de la bouffe qu'il avait TROUVE. Crétin de morpion.

... Si tu me demandes encore une seule fois si je suis en train de chialer, je vais arrêter d'attendre que la boisson t'arrache les couilles et le faire moi-même.

J'en ai rien à branler si tu penses que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui va chialer! Je pleure pas. C'est tout. 

... Mort aux rats. C'est ca qui est arrivé. Le petit con...

Lily--un pédophile. Assez dit. 

Je sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à la Frisée. Non, elle c'était pas une des gosses, c'était -- c'était ma meuf. Un peu. Vaguement. De temps en temps.

Non, elle veut rien me dire. Elle dit plus rien de toute manière. Pas comme avant. Elle était frisée tout le temps, frisée et bondissante.

Ses cheveux ont été coupés court au couteau.

Je pense pas qu'elle me voie vraiment, t'sais. Elle reste là où je la pose et elle regarde droit devant elle. La semaine dernière j'ai arrêté d'essaye de la nourrir. Ca la faisait seulement plus puante et plus facile à repérer pour les rats. De toute manière elle peut pas devenir plus morte qu'elle ne l'est. 

Non, c'est pas juste un cadavre! Je sais qu'elle est là-dedans. 

... Parce que... Non, sois pas con. On est mort. Bien sûr nos cœurs battent pas. 

Je t'ai dit, tu vas devoir me payer bien plus que quelques verres pour que j'te laisse poser tes mains sur moi. Ch'suis pas une pute à cinquante balles. 

... eh. Quand on a besoin de fric, tu sais... Des fois c'est ça ou les gosses crèvent de faim.

C'ETAIT ca. Qu'importe. Elle est pas morte quoi, je le sais. Heu, enfin, je veux dire, pas morte-morte. Comme moi quoi. 

Elle est pas encore en décomposition, c'est assez de détails pour toi? Je suis pas en train de moisir non plus, d'ailleurs. Non, je reste juste à peine avarié.

Je guéris pas non plus. Putain de poumons. Une bonne chose que j'ai pas vraiment besoin de respirer pour vivre. Je peux me noyer dans mon sang pendant une bonne demi-heure sans problème. Tu savais que j'ai continué à essayer de manger à ma faim pendant deux semaines avant de laisser tomber? On pourrait croire que gerber des bouts de tripes ensanglantés chaque fois que j'avalais quelque chose aurait été un indice. M'enfin j'étais pas bien dans ma tête au début. 

Oh. Ya trois mois, je crois. J'étais un poil confus quand j'ai été...réveillé. 

Quoi? Bien sûr que non tu vas pas trouver des dossiers! J'étais un gosse des rues, tu crois quoi? Ils nous enterrent pas dans de la vraie terre importée et des fleurs comme les richards de L4. Non, pas même un rapport de police. C'était pendant l'Épidémie, ils ont même pas encore fini de compter ceux qui avaient des papiers. Tu pense pas qu'ils iraient se prendre la tête à nous compter nous?

Idiot. Comment je pourrais être ici et parler avec toi s'ils m'avaient incinéré? 

Je viens de te le dire, y a jamais eu de cadavre à tripoter. Tu viens d'atteindre le stage parano ou quoi? C'est censé arriver au début de la cuite, pas étonnant qu'un retardé comme toi ferait ça à l'envers. 

Je t'ai flanqué une baffe pour te prouver que j'suis pas un fantôme. Si tu l'as pas senti je peux te foutre mon poing dans le nez.

Un polterquoi? 

Je sais foutrement pas ce que je suis. Je suis juste un cadavre ambulant dans le sens le plus vrai du terme, mon pote. 

... Tu veux dire quoi, stress post-traumatisme, là? 

... que je pouvais pas... supporter .. leurs morts... alors. Alors j'ai GARDE les corps? Et j'ai IMAGINE que j'étais MORT AUSSI?

...

Alors pour toi... le froid dedans. Le vide. Le manque de. De MOI-MEME... C'est que je perds juste la boule? Le fait que j'ai pas mangé ou dormi ou pissé un coup depuis des SEMAINES c'est juste que je perds la boule? 

Le silence dans ma poitrine là où mon putain de cœur devrait battre, c'est de la FOLIE?!

Je vais te buter. 

RESTE OU T'ES, ESPECE DE SALE LACHE!!! J'VAIS T'ENFONCER LE CRANE DANS UN MUR!!! J'vais... HEY LACHEZ MOI!! JE VAIS LE BUTER!!!

Ha! Même pas mal. Essaye encore, pouffiasse! 

Ramène-toi, le poivrot!! Cours!! Elle a appelé les videurs!!! 

...heh. Hehehe. HAHAHA!!! Oh, bon sang. Ca fait des siècles que je m'étais pas foutu dans la merde. Merci. 

Non, je suis pas taré! C'est juste que... J'aime bien la baston. C'est marrant. Et puis...

... elle m'a VU, mec. elle m'a vu. ils m'ont tous vu. 

Hé, tu pourrais avoir la courtoisie de pas dégueuler sur mes godasses quand je te révèle mes pensées les plus profondes! 

... 'Tends, j'vais t'aider. Vieux poivrot. 

... t'as le sens du timing toi. Quel moment pour te rappeler de ça. Nan, je t'ai jamais dit ce qui était arrivé aux derniers gosses. 

Tom, Jay, Lucia, Ann. Des gosses sans histoire. Calmes. Trouillards, limite. Ils ont dû être maltraités à un moment ou à un autre, mais je les avais pas depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment au juste.

Et puis mon sans-nom. Des fois je l'appelais mini-moi, il était toujours en train de me suivre partout et d'essayer d'être tout comme moi. Bien sûr ils m'aimaient tous comme un grand frère, mais lui... C'est sympa de savoir qu'y a quelqu'un qui t'admire, tu sais. Même si c'est qu'un gamin qui sait pas qu'y a mieux comme modèles. 

Il... Putain. Belle manière de me faire déprimer encore une fois. 

... Non, ils sont pas morts. 

Je veux dire qu'ils sont vivants tout comme toi. 'Fin j'crois. J'ai pas pu regarder de plus près. Mais. Quelque part je sais. Il est -- ils sont toujours vivants. 

Il est -- sont dans un orphelinat. L'Eglise Maxwell. 

Bien sûr, j'aimerais les récupérer... mais... Ils devraient avoir un futur heureux, pas vrai? Peut-être qu'ils se feront adopter par des gens riches comme un Winner et tout. Et les quatre autres sont des trouillards, mais pour sans-nom, j'ai pas élevé une tafiole. Il est maigre comme tout, mais il peut casser la gueule de n'importe qui de l'orphelinat qui le chercherait, pas de problèmes. Il protègera les autres. C'est bien son genre. 

... oh, qui j'essaye de tromper? t'es trop bourré pour t'en rendre compte. J'ai peur qu'il s'enfuie devant moi comme ces autres gosses. 

J'ai peur qu'il me regarde avec horreur. 

Ca me tuera s'il fait ça.

Rigole pas! Je suis sérieux. J'en crèverai s'il me hait. Genre, mort-mort.

... heh. T'as raison, après tout ce que j'ai râlé, ca a pas l'air si mal de se reposer un coup, pas vrai? Mais Solo est pas un déserteur. Et je peux pas mourir aussi longtemps qu'il peut avoir besoin de moi. Je resterai... pour lui.

... même s'il me voit jamais vraiment. 

C'est quoi cette obsession que t'as de vouloir me voir chialer? t'as une perversion bizarre ou quoi? Tu ferais bien de te préparer à sortir les gros biffetons, mec. Les trucs zarbes je les fais payer triple tarif.

Tu sais... Je sais que t'as juste écouté parce que t'étais totalement bourré, et demain tu te souviendras même pas, mais...

... merci. 

J'avais besoin de me sentir vivant pour quelque temps. 

Hey. T'endors pas sur moi, trouduc. Lève ton cul, j'te ramène chez toi. Tu crèches où?


End file.
